


|| Our Dark Queen ||

by NikkiDoodle



Category: Markipler - Fandom, jackseptieye - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Dark, Bipolar AntiSepticeye, Bipolar Disorder, Chubby Reader, Death, Depression, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heavy BDSM, Horror, Hurt No Comfort, Kidnapping, Mental Abuse, Mental Breakdown, No Fluff, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Pain, Physical Abuse, Rape, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Sex, Sexual Abuse, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Violation, Violence, fat reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-07-15 09:13:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7216459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiDoodle/pseuds/NikkiDoodle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has a dark side, even the most seemingly innocent. And of course everyone knows that a King needs a Queen; no matter how Dark that King might be.</p><p>[Darkiplier x Chubby!Reader x Antisepticeye]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome And Enjoy Your Stay

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE make sure you read the TAGS before continuing on with reading this story. The last thing I want to do is upset or mentally scar anyone! You HAVE been WARNED!!!  
> Also, the main reason why I am writing this is because I really haven't found all that many great Darkiplier or Antisepticeye stories out there. They're all way too... how should I say this -- "Fluffy"... and that's just not what Darkiplier or Anitsepticeye is about. So, if you're here to read then I hope you enjoy the darkness that lays ahead.

* * *

 

"Hey [Name], I've gotta go out for a little bit will you be okay here by yourself?"

Mark asked as he rounded the corner of the kitchen only to stop and look at the rather adorable and pudgy woman that was curled up on the couch in a pair of men's boxer briefs and a shirt that was two sizes too large on her. A Doctor Who fleece blanket covered her midriff but exposed her legs as she laid there and was watching some type of anime Mark had never seen before.

"Where are you going?"

Not that she really cared, she wasn't his keeper but merely his friend and roommate. He gave her a soft smile and placed his hands on his hips.

"[Name] what's today?"

The amusement in his voice told her she was forgetting something that must have been important -- it was then it clicked.

"Jack!"

" _Bingo_ little lady! His flight should be getting in soon and I told him I'd go pick him up. So will you be alright by yourself?"

[Name] couldn't help but roll her eyes as they were fixed once more on the television screen. She didn't understand why Jack always had to take the latest flight possible and always wind up here late at night. The sun wasn't even out anymore and there was probably some seriously crazy people out now at this hour.

" _Yes daddy_ , I'll be a good little girl while you're gone."

She mocked, knowing that Mark was always looking out for her like a father figure or a big brother. She didn't notice as his grin faded slightly once she had turned away.

"Alright, I should be back in a couple hours. Just depends on the traffic."

"Alrighty bye bye _Markimoo_!"

She called out his little nickname he had gotten from his YouTube fame. Hearing the door open and shut and the call of him saying goodbye to her she snuggled further into the couch. [Name] wasn't real big on a YouTube channel apart from posting AMVs or sometimes Vlogs when she felt the need. Her big thing to do was Twitch every now and again.

It was funny, once people had found out that she was living with Mark -- after he had _"accidentally"_ came into her room upon her recording -- the followers and subbers just seemed to pour in from that point onward. It wasn't as if she wanted the fame to come from followers of Mark, but she wouldn't deny that it did help pay the bills. She also didn't really mind all the comments that she had gotten between the Haters and the people that "Shipped" the two of them together. All in all it was okay to her she guessed.

Now the funny part about how they knew each other, their mom's were friends. Her parents had been living next door to his parents and slowly over the months prior to Mark moving to Cali the two of them -- Mark and [Name] -- had grown very close. Which was why now [Name] was rooming with Mark and no longer living in Ohio in her parent's basement like the rest of the people her ripe old age of twenty-three.

[Name] laid there and continued to watch Netflix up until the point the stupid system asked `Are You Still Watching ` which then made her get up and turn off the television. She sighed and stood in the middle of the living room having the blanket discarded on the couch. It then dawned on her that Chica hadn't been cuddling with her per usual.

"Chica? Chiiiiica?"

She started calling for the dog seeming rather confused as to where her cuddle buddy could have been. Moving around from room to room wondering if Mark hadn't been a dingus and locked her inside a room by accident before he left, [Name] went and checked in every room only to find them lacking the cuddle companion.

"What the hell?"

[Name] asked scratching the back of her head wondering where the dog could have gone. Walking through the kitchen she stopped seeing something out of the corner of her eye outside on the patio. There was the silly puppy she had been looking for outside in the back. Walking over to the sliding door [Name] opened it up to the dark world outside and Chica became extremely happy and excited, but refused to come inside.

"Ugh come on Chica I'm not playing right now."

She said walking outside in the dark after the puppy that was running around in circles. [Name] walked out past the covered pool and further out into the yard over by the tree -- being barefoot she silently thanked that Mark picked up Chica's crap after she went -- were she couldn't hardly see a thing. She had always complained to Mark about there not being enough lighting in the backyard and tonight was the perfect example.

"Stop trying to play and come inside idiot. Jeez I'm in no mood to play!"

_"Oh but I am."_

It was as if on que Chica started to squeal and bark as if she were hurt or frightened and rushed past [Name] and into the house. She spun all around after hearing the deep voice come from the dark. She yelped as soon as she heard it and put up her fists quickly not knowing what to expect. She couldn't see anyone and it only made matters worse when she started rushing for the house.

She tripped and stumbled across the patio hitting her toe hard before her whole body fell forward and she lost her balance completely. Trying to catch herself she leaned to the left to put her hand onto the ground, only there was no ground there and suddenly she went head first into the cover of the pool. She gasped and panicked as she tried to roll herself upward in the water, only to become entangled in the tarp that Mark had yet to remove from the pool.

[Name] panicked as she couldn't get out of the water, the weight of the tarp dragging her to the bottom of the six foot deep pool. The water filled her lungs as she had ran out of air. It was only through the splashing of the water did she make out a figure and a muffled voice prior to the darkness of the water filling her lungs took over.

A dark and menacing voice.

_"Welcome to Raspy Hill enjoy your stay my Dark Queen."_


	2. At Raspy Hill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has a dark side, even the most seemingly innocent. And of course everyone knows that a King needs a Queen; no matter how Dark that King might be.
> 
> [Darkiplier x Chubby!Reader x Antisepticeye]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we're starting to get the ball rolling. Welcome to Raspy Hill.
> 
> I have to say thanks for the fantastic art of Antisepticeye I'm completely in love with how well the art styles are. Obviously none of the art is mine, but I'm putting it in here so you're able to better get a picture for what Anti looks like in this story. I do hope you enjoy.

* * *

* * *

 

_**I don't quiet feel like myself...** _

_**I've been having strange dreams lately but now you're here...** _

 

_**And I'll make you feel right at home.** _

[E/C] orbs shot open as [Name] gasped for air. She coughed and wheezed only to find that she was no longer in the pool. Panic over took her body as she sat up quickly only to find that she was laying upon dirt and patches of grass -- at least from what she could feel. It was dark, extremely dark right now.

Dark enough to where she couldn't even see her hand in front of her face. Where was she and why was she no longer in the pool? Had she... had she died? Had she drowned and this was her eternal hell? Shaking her head she tried to slow down her breathing, but it wasn't working.

She was _terrified._

Placing her hands over her face she felt the need to cry. What had happened it wasn't adding up at all and was she really dead? Suddenly a rustle came from her side and her head shot up out of her hands only for her eyes to widen and her mouth to gape. There floating right before her was a small little green eyeball with a blue blue iris. It had a little tail that flicked back and forth and the whole body was glowing.

Her breath was hitched in the back of her throat -- why did this little creature look like Jack's little Septiceye?

" _I'm coming._ "

A voice sounded with a slight echo. The sudden voice caused her to whip her head around and look everywhere for the person who spoke. She felt her heart pounding in her chest to the point where it hurt.

" _I'm not the only one either._ "

The voice called out again and suddenly the floating eye flew away leaving [Name] alone and startled.

" _If you want to live then keep moving. They're coming._ "

Almost as if on que there was a loud crying sound that came from the direction in front of her sitting body. Turning her head back toward where the noise was coming from she squinted trying to find what it was that was coming. If her eyes weren't wide enough they certainly were now. A white glowing and floating doll like figure with red button eyes came flying toward her. [Name] released a ear bleeding scream as she scrambled to her feet and turned to run, only to tumble down a hill that had been to her back.

Her body toppled over and over and over till she reached the bottom of the hill. She sobbed out, her body in eminence pain from the tumble, but the cries reminded her that she had to run from whatever that thing was flying toward her. Pushing herself up she placed one foot in front of the other and ran blindly in the dark. On top of her body hurting, her lungs started to burn from the unusual speed she was running. She wasn't one for exercise, that was obvious from her over-weight body, but she was pushing herself to the max in order to flee from whatever the hell that was chasing her.

" _ **What the fuck! What the fuck! What the fuu---AHHHHHHH!!!!**_ "

She screamed as she ran into another creature and then another and before she knew it she was running from maybe several dozen. Their screams echoed through the dark and caused her to cry harder as she ran for her life. Her body was the point of burning over every inch of her skin and she found her speed fall more and more the longer she ran.

Just when she was about to give up she seen a light in the distance and something was in the middle of that light. Turning toward the light she made a mad dash toward it only when she got closer she noticed that it was a stone, but not just any stone it was a tombstone.

She was wheezing and leaned up against the stone for a split second only long enough to read what was written on the stone.

_Mali Nu_

[Name]'s eyes scanned over the name again and again and again until it dawned on her. The strength in her knees gave way and she collapsed onto the ground the hard dirt more than likely scuffing her exposed knees.

"Mali Nu . . . Molly Knew -- Oh my God this can't be this is the fucking gravestone from that game that both Jack and Mark played!!"

She whispered aloud as the cries grew closer and closer from behind. Her heart was in her ears now as the tears and snot ran down her face. This wasn't possible. There was no way in hell any of this was possible. Her eyes were fixated on the damn name recalling when Mark and Jack had done both videos and the supposed location for the game.

" _Raspy Hill._ "

As she uttered the name in a hushed tone she felt something touch her shoulder and she stiffened as she sat there wide eyed.

" _No one's allowed to see the dead bodies._ "

That voice. That voice. That voice.

Turning her head slowly her mouth opened and she emitted a silent scream as she fell sideways. There standing in front of her was an extremely veil looking figure that dressed, sounded, and even looked like her long time friend -- but the eyes. The eyes were glowing one was a bright blue and the other, the right one, a sinister green. And his teeth weren't teeth, they were fangs that looked like his smile could tear her skin right off her bones.

"Top of the mornin to ya... _[Name]._ "

His tongue slithered out of his mouth -- yes, slithered -- it was long and green and held two piercings that ran right up the middle. His voice was deep and almost crazy sounding as he had lowered his face down toward hers when he spoke his name. His tongue was whipping out and along the outside of his mouth as he eyed her up and down, his eyes slowly roaming her body before they landed back upon her terrified face. He chuckled deeply as he looked at her cornered body that was pressed up against the tombstone.

"I told you, if you want to live then -- _Keep. On. Moving._ "

As he spoke his green eyeball -- looking just like the Septiceye from earlier -- literally came out having a trail of green sludge fall from the tail and floated around his head as he still held that killer like smile. [Name] screamed so loud her vocal cords could have ripped into pieces. Scrambling back onto her feet she tripped over them twice before she continued running again.

 She hadn't even made it maybe ten yards from where the tombstone and that Jack was before one of those white creatures flew down from the sky and tackled her to the ground. She screamed and kicked at it but it wasn't letting her go. It wasn't long till more appeared and held her down to the ground as they started to climb on top of her. She screamed and cried out, not wanting to die from a shitty situation like this now. None of this made any sense at all either.

Why was she in a video game known as Raspy Hill -- she couldn't have been the pain was too real.

" ** _J-Jack help me!!_** "

She didn't know what else to do. Jack had shown himself and even though he was freaky and defiantly _not_ Jack, but looked like him, she prayed that he would come to her aid.

At least she was correct in that category.

It was almost as if out of no where these giant black gooey hands came out of the darkness and ripped the doll like creatures with button eyes in half and tossing them across the ground like the rag dolls they were. Scrambling onto her butt she watched as these hands had come from the back of the creepy Jack and watched as he was ripping them apart. As this happened, [Name] was finally able to see the full attire that this Jack seemed to wear and it was completely strange.

A long black trench coat with three buckles at the bottom, a skin tight black crop top -- which showed off his amazingly six pack of abs -- and black leather looking pants in which she couldn't tell here his boots began and his pants ended. But she was more focused on his body and the large black hands that came from behind him and killed the creatures one by one.

When the last one was ripped apart all the rest of the glowing creatures seemed to retreat back into the dark. [Name] sat there trying to catch her breath, but finding it hard to do as his once glowing eyes were now pitch black with blue iris. What the fuck was going on it was almost as if he had -- he had changed again.

He gazed down at her with a large and toothy grin as he approached her and laughed loudly.

"What's that did you wet yourself!?"

His laughter continued up to the point where he stood above her and looking down toward her.

"I don't want to hurt you -- " he spoke up as your eyes grew once more. " _ **Please run! I'm trying to hold back!**_ "

But before she could even move the large and black hands came down and grabbed up her body as they raised her into the air. With a hand around her neck she couldn't breath and her vision was going blurry. The only thing that met her ears was the sinister laughter that came from the freak Jack before she faded back into darkness once more.

* * *

* * *

 


	3. A Split Personality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has a dark side, even the most seemingly innocent. And of course everyone knows that a King needs a Queen; no matter how Dark that King might be.
> 
> [Darkiplier x Chubby!Reader x Antisepticeye]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting into some seriously dark shit here people. Might end up moving the Rating to "E" after this chapter just because it's going to get so fucked up in this story.  
> On another note thanks so much for the 12 Kudos and over 200 Reads already!! I'm glad to know that everyone is enjoying the story thus far!

* * *

 

 

She swallowed softly as she started to come around. But even swallowing as little as she did it caused her immense pain in her throat. Her mouth was so dry and she soon came to find out that her body ache. As [Name] went to open her eyes she had to open them slowly due to the fact that she had wasted so much energy from running that even opening her eyes was a difficult task.

All she wanted to do was sleep, but she started to remember more and more about what had happened the more she pushed herself to open her eyes.

Upon opening them she came face to face with a green floating eyeball that was watching her, hovering not but mere inches from her face. She went to scream but instead started to cough vigorously from her sore and dry throat. The floating eye moved back before hovering a good few feet away, but the eye still watched as she struggled to breath through her coughs.

Attempting to sit up she quickly found that it was going to be impossible to set up very far due to the fact that her wrists were bound by shackles that were attached to the bed in which she lay.

Hearing the creaking floorboards she glanced sideways and noticed as the crazed and rather Goth dressed Jack walked into the room. His eye was missing again, it was floating not three feet from him as he walked past with his hands in his pockets and strolled over to grab the worn out looking wooden chair and slid it beside her bed.

[Name] finally calmed her coughing down halfway Jack had grabbed the chair and she now looking at him with a frightening expression. He smirked as the Speticeye hovered around the two of them, its watchful eye seeing everything that happened.

"I see you're awake. That's good I hoped I hadn't broken your little neck, but once I had it wrapped in my hands it was hard to not allow myself a little pleasure."

She swallowed what she could in her dry throat. Whoever this guy was that looked like Jack was certainly not Jack. She wanted to believe that this was all just a bad dream and that she would be waking up from it any second now, but as the seconds ticked away her hopes grew fewer and in between.   
"I have to say though I did enjoy the show. Watching you running in nothing but a pair of boxers and a shirt. Your ass and breast bouncing with every step you took -- I'd bet you're not even wearing a bra underneath there."

This Jack's sexual advances caused her to draw back more toward the wall beside her, her heart racing more with each word that was said.

"J-Jack why are yo -- "

A sharp pain came into contact with her cheek as his large hand flew across the skin cutting her off and leaving a red hand print in its place.

" ** _Don't you fucking mistake me for that jolly piece of shit_**." He replied before smirking, "Name's Anti, short for Antisepticeye, and don't you fucking forget it."

Tears wielded in the corner of her eyes as her hand came up to cover the apparent mark that was surely to bruise. This Anti was correct, he was nothing like Jack. Jack would have never had raised his hand to her in a million years and over something as simple as her calling him Jack. Anti sat there as he straightened up his back and smirked again.

"But I can forgive you this once, it was an honest little mistake wasn't it [Name]? After all you're so sweet and innocent aren't you?"

He licked his lips, his green tongue flicking out of his mouth before slithering back inside. She sat there and watched his every move, not sure about what to do right now. She was on edge about making him mad again, fear of getting hit a second time -- she was treading on egg shells now.

"What -- what do you want from me?"

She asked. She had wanted to know why she was here in the first place. Raspy Hill was just some fucked up video game and there couldn't have been any way that she was actually in a video game. She watched as Anti's green eye slid back into his eye socket before he moved from the chair to the bed. She flinched and scooted back toward the wall from his quick action, causing him to grin even more.

"After you passed out, I brought you here so you wouldn't have to deal with those little fucking dolls anymore. You're here because Dark wants you here. Tell me, [Name] do you know Dark? I'll give you a hint, his full name is Darkiplier."

Her breath hitched in the back of her throat and Anti chuckled deeply, knowing she knew who he was talking about. He lifted his hands up in the air and grind wildly.

"Terrific! You're not a dumb bitch after all! I don't have to explain every little thing to you that's good! Dark wants your 'Dark' side all for himself -- he wants your 'Darkself' to become his queen."

Anti explained her reasons for being here. She blinked slowly, not understanding why Dark had wanted her, but she was too afraid of asking anymore questions after Anti's comment of her not being a "dumb bitch after all" so she sat there quiet and listened to see if he would explain further.

"But you see, I don't want to give you up to that bastard. I want you all for myself. I want to be the one to break you -- " he started sliding his way up her bed causing her to lean back onto the matrices with wide eyes as he continued up toward her. "I want to be the one to break you. I want to see the fear lingering in those large eyes. I want to be the one to beat you to the brink of death and then bring you back down in the most pleasurable of ways."

Anti's tongue slid out of his mouth and ran slowly up her collar bone before traveling up the side of her neck and then her right cheek. Holding her breath, [Name] turned her head to the left and her eyes were shut tightly as her whole body was tensed as Anti assaulted her body against her will. A small whimper made it through her throat only to be greeted with a dark chuckle from Anti. His hot breath fanning over her wet cheek. But suddenly it left and she felt the bed shift as he sat back up, peeking an eye open she noticed that he had his head in his hands.

" _Leave her alone!_ "

"Shut the fuck up, you're not suppose to be here!"

" _Don't hurt her!_ "

[Name] now had both eyes open and was watching Anti argue with himself, but something was off. As he argued his voice rose higher for one sentence but then dropped deeply for the other.

"You need to get the fuck outta here!"

" _[Name]! [Name] it's Jack! Please! You have to get out of there! Please I don't want to hurt you!_ "

She sprung up from the bed and held out her hands as if wanting to grab him after he had said it was Jack. He turned his head toward her and her breath hitched, there were those beautiful baby blues that Jack had as there was no longer the darkness in his eyes. But it didn't last long at all.

"J-Jack!? Jack can you hear me!"

She called out, wondering if he could help her somehow. But how wrong was she to try to call out to the man.

" ** _I told you to fucking leave!!_** "

Anti screamed as he backhanded [Name] across the face. She yelped out as he had hit her with more force than prior causing her great enough pain for her to start crying. Anti jumped up from the bed and started pacing back and forth still holding his head. [Name] turned her head to watch as the darkness slowly started to slip back across the eyes of Jack until they vanished completely and Anti had returned fully.

"I have to apologize. Sometimes that little fucker comes through into this world. It's really annoying having that little fuck ruining my fun."

He laughed, lowering his hands from his head and looking her way. He seen the frightening look upon her face and it caused him a great pleasure. He laughed grinning and allowing his tongue to run across his pearly whites as he cocked his head to the side, his green hair falling in front of his eye.

" _Oh we're just going to have so much fun!!_ "

But fun was the last thing that was going to happen between the two of them.


	4. Five Nights at Raspy Hill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has a dark side, even the most seemingly innocent. And of course everyone knows that a King needs a Queen; no matter how Dark that King might be.
> 
> [Darkiplier x Chubby!Reader x Antisepticeye]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clear up some things. Jack -- or Sean -- seems more than happy in his current relationship with his girlfriend (Wisshu) and I am MORE than happy for them, but just for this story -- well, you'll see. Also, thanks SO MUCH for the following;  
> 491 Views, 27 Kudos, and 4 Bookmarks!
> 
> Sick shit ahead, please be prepared!

* * *

 

* * *

 

"So she's arrived. After so long of a wait, she's within my grasp."

A deep chuckled rippled from the chest of the dark haired man. He was there among the throne relaxing his right arm on the arm of the throne. He leaned into the darkness that was cast through the whole castle.

_The King_

The King of Raspy Hill knew that she was here, [Name]. After all, he had been the one that had dragged her here in the first place, so of course he knew that she was here. What he hadn't expected to happen though, was for Anti to get to her first. The bastard was always trying to ruin his plans, he hated that little bitch.

"Let's not have the welcome be in waiting any longer." He chuckled as his eyes glowed red from behind his frames. " _Freddy_ , be a dear and have your group bring her to me."

The glowing eyes of the animatronic came to life at the call of its name.

* * *

"Please don't cry [Name], It only makes me wanna fuck you up even more and I honestly don't know how much your body can take right now."

The dangerous chuckle slipped through Anti's lips as he held the bleeding face of [Name] as he had just busted her bottom lip wide open. His tongue ran up and along the freshly made cut, causing her to squeeze her eyes shut along with her mouth. She heard the click of his tongue.

Her tears had stopped shortly after he had warned her that she would be caused more pain if she didn't stop. She didn't want more pain to happen, she knew now that this was no dream -- pain like this didn't occur in dreams -- and she couldn't help but worry that she was going to die here.

"Besides princess, what would that idiot Jack think if he saw you crying like this? Hm?"

His voice was low and very dangerous. She peeked open an eye to look at the dark ones before her. His hand slid over her slowly bruising cheek and back into her hair.

"He wouldn't like to see his wanna be lover crying, now would he?"

"Wh-What?"

[Name] muttered. Anti smirked, his other hand playing with a strand of hair on the other side of her face. She felt sick, why had he just said that to her and while touching her in such a **_loving way_** it made her stomach churn.

"Oh don't tell me you didn't know? Jack wants to fuck you, _harder than you'd believe_."

Her eyes widened. She wasn't hearing this at all. Jack was just a friend -- Sean was just her friend -- he didn't have those types of feelings for her, he was in love with his current girlfriend; not her.

"Yo-You're lying!! Jack loves his -- "

"Piece of shit girlfriend? No he doesn't. He wouldn't think of you while he fucked that bitch if he loved her, now would he?"

Without thinking [Name] went to take a swing at Anti's face, but it was caught with ease. She didn't want to listen anymore to his lies, she was getting pissed and upset over what he was telling her.

"Ah~ Ah~ If you're going to go in for a hit -- " Anti was fast as the back of his hand came in contact with her already abused face, causing her to cry out. "Then don't hit like a little fucking bitch and actually mean it!"

She went back to crying, her face had become numb from all the abuse, but it was a burning type of numb and incredibly uncomfortable. She hung her head in defeat not having the strength to do much of else at this point.

"Why are you doing this to me!?"

[Name] shouted, tears mixing with blood and snot. Her vision started shaking from the pain, Anti was starting to blur in with the background for a split second before her vision went back to normal. Anti smirked and narrowed his eyes as he leaned in closer to her face.

"I already told you, I want your Darkself, and you cannot leave till I have it."

" _No leave her alone!!_ "

[Name]'s eyes widened, Jack was pushing through again.

"You're an annoying little bitch, get lost."

" _[Name] please you have to get away from him!_ "  
The bright blue eyes of Jack begged. Her stomach turned again, what was she suppose to do? Anti was bi-polar as shit since Jack could actually break through into this world apparently.

"Better me than you, you're fucking pathetic and weak."

" _[Name], [Name] please don't listen to anything he sa -- "_

**"I said fucking leave!!!"  
**

_"[Name]! [Name]!"  
_

"Fine! You won't leave, then you can watch me fuck her!"

This caused her and Jack's eyes to widen and before she knew what had happened Jack was gone and Anti had pushed her down onto the bed and was now straddling her hips.

 "I'll just fuck the darkness out of you. I'll cause you pain and then I'll give you pleasure, that is if you be a good little pet."

Anti chimed. His hands were around her throat as his hips rocked into hers. She could easily feel the erection through his pants and her boxers. Shutting her eyes she grabbed hold of Anti's hands that were too tight around her neck.

"Please! Please don't do this to me! Please don't!"

" _Oh yeah that's right, I want you to fucking beg and be scared shit less, it's such a fucking turn on for me._ "

His husky whisper reached her left ear along with his tongue that slipped out and ran along the shell. She wanted to cry, but she knew it wouldn't do any good, but she needed to cry right now.

The weight of Anti's hips on her was causing a type of friction that caused her body to feel things that she didn't want to feel at all. This was sick and she just wanted to be home with Mark and Jack when he got back. That's all she wanted, to cuddle up on the couch with her two best friends and watch a movie or play a game -- not this.

Anti's grunts and groans filled the small room as he rocked his clothed hips against hers, his teeth holding her lobe between his teeth was he tugged on it slowly before moving to her check and raking his sharpened teeth down her neck.

A hand swooped down and latched onto one of her breasts as he gave rough and circling squeezes to the mound.

"Fuck, your breasts are so fucking perfect, just wait till I have them in my mouth." Anti chuckled, "Or my dick between them, whichever I feel like of course."

[Name] gave a muffled mew of pain, wishing that she'd just die instead.

Suddenly, the side of the wall across from the bed came crashing down and caused Anti to stop his motions to turn and look. About the time he had done so, a hook came flying out of the dusk and landed right between his eyes.

[Name] screamed, watching as black goopy blood spewed from between his eyes and the loud laughter of Foxy the Pirate filled the room. Flinging his hooked arm around, he tossed Anti off [Name] before looking down at her and giving the same laugh in her face.

Her eyes slammed shut and her violently shook her head as she listened to the laughing and the movement that appeared in the once quite room. She felt the shackles be broken from the bed and her eyes shot open when she felt the metal go flying across the room.

She only screamed again as Freddy stood before her with his bear like features and glowing eyes. He reached out for her and lifted her kicking body up off the bed. The next thing he did terrified her the most.

He opened his mouth and held her over top before dropping her into his mouth and shoving her inside him.

Once he was done, he and the other creatures turned to look at one another, the Five Nights at Freddy's crew, all turned and left the broken room.

* * *


	5. The Happiest People Are Always The Saddest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has a dark side, even the most seemingly innocent. And of course everyone knows that a King needs a Queen; no matter how Dark that King might be.
> 
> [Darkiplier x Chubby!Reader x Antisepticeye]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before I start off, the picture is NOT of Darkiplier -- it is actually a scene taken from Cyndago's video Danger in Fiction: Chapter II -- if you haven't seen it yet then I HIGHLY suggest you go and watch it because honestly, the way Mark acts in this is what has made this chapter the way it is. Now onto the important stuff.
> 
> I'd like to thank you all for the following:  
> Comments:16, Kudos: 39, Bookmarks: 4, Hits: 729
> 
> Thank You all so much! Also if you'd like to take a look at my own Youtube channel that I've started up I'd really, really, really appreciate it! It's a Gaming/Vlog channel and the link is https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCaMz7-p3dpN-G9Xc2IHMg4Q or find me by "Nerdy Geekygirl" which is my user!
> 
> Thanks again guys!

* * *

 

Her eyes opened slowly. Her whole body hurt. She didn't remember much of what happened, she had hit her head pretty hard and her ears were ringing. What had happened to her? Squinting, [Name] noticed that she was no longer in the small cabin like room and Anti was no where to be found.

It was extremely dark, all but for the widely spaced lit candles that hung from the walls -- it honestly looked like something out of _Amnesia_ and the feeling was almost the same. Pillars ran through the middle of the room which kept the ceiling up, or the floor above since she figured she was in the basement.

Moving slowly, she sat up only to find that her wrists were once again chained in cuffs that were connected to a pillar behind her. She wheezed, her throat and face hurting almost as much as her head. She tried her damnest to remember -- and that's when she remembered the eyes.

She gasped, shocked, remembering the glowing dead eyes of Freddy Fazbear. Her breath hitched in her throat as she ran her fingers through her hair and hung her head low.

_Freddy had stuffed her inside of him._

She shook her head -- she hated that game and she hated anything that was like dolls or in this case anything that was a toy and wasn't suppose to move.

She gave a sniffle, not understanding why this had to be happening to her. Where was she and why was she brought here? Feeling her chest tighten she tried to calm herself down, she couldn't risk having a panic attack now. But, it wasn't helping that the setting was extremely spooky and now there was Freddy in this world -- the whole crew of FNAF could have been here as well.

With her head in her hand, her right hand slid down her face and felt the swollen features Anti had given her -- her eyes widened, recalling that Foxy had sliced him right between the eyes.

Was Anti dead now? Had he been killed? But if he had been killed then what did that mean for Jack?

Her hand continued further down her face and to her throat and felt the swelling down there as well, Anti hadn't been all that kind to her while he had kidnapped her and held her against her will.

She wanted to cry and she did cry; silently.

Her body shook with fear and the pain of wanting to go home. She just wanted to go home and forget about all of this forget about Anti and this abuse. But, she wasn't going to be able to go home. Anti had told her, she wasn't going to be able to go home until her "Darkself" was forced out of her for the King of Raspy Hill.

Her sobs became louder and her body started to shake -- the fear showing itself now.

" ** _Shush, shush, shush... Don't cry now._** "

Her head shot up from the deep and dark voice that echoed from within the room. She scooted back as far as she could till her back hit the pillar behind her. She glanced around quickly, but she couldn't see anything in the darkness that engulfed the room.

"Ple-Please I just -- I just want to go home!"

She cried out, begging and pleading to whoever it was that was lurking in the darkness and watched her every move. She heard footsteps straight ahead of her and she watched as he appeared from within the darkness. Her eyes widened and her mouth gaped, what she was staring at the person looked just like Mark.

_But it wasn't Mark._

"I -- I -- You look like him, you look like Mark, but you're -- you're **_not_** ** _him_**."

His red and seemingly glowing eyes told her that. It was true, this man looked like Mark and almost sounded just like him; aside from his voice being deeper. She shook her head as he gave her the widest smile. It was almost an insane look as his lips spread open to expose his teeth, his eyebrows raised up as high as they could go and with his head tipped just right he looked murderous and crazy.

"You've always been so smart [Name]. So, so smart. You're correct that I am indeed not your Mark. My name is Dark -- Mark's darker and better side of himself."

She blinked back the tears, he had already seen her cry, but she didn't want to push her luck with him. What if he was like Anti and enjoyed watching her cry? But hadn't he just told her to not cry? She was so confused right now none of this was making sense.

"Please, I just want to go home."

She tried begging again. Dark's smile never faltered as he approached her at a painfully slow pace.

" _Why would you want to go anywhere else? This is the only place you'll need to be I'm the only one you need to watch._ "  
Dark murmured as he crouched down at her level, looking up her filth covered body. Her boxers all the way up her now slightly ripped shirt -- no thanks to being stuffed inside of Freddy -- and up to the marks that Anti had no less left on her. His killer smile vanished almost instantly as his eyes reached hers and his hand reached up to brush some of the hair out of her face.

"I see you're going to be a much harder one to break. Unlike when my other half came here for the first time. He was so easy to break down. He had so many insecurities about himself, but you, you are indeed going to be worth the work when I pull the darkness out of you slowly ... painfully ... piece by piece."

"You -- you mean Mark?"

Dark gave a scoff and nodded his head before shaking it almost as if he were amused by her question.

"I know you're going to fight me, but unlike you -- "

Dark leaned in closer to her face causing her to try to move back, only for his hand to grip the back of her hair and painfully clench it in his fists causing her to cry out from both shock and pain.

" _He cooperated unlike you. You see cooperated is key, working together and believing in one another that's accentual._ "

Dark released his hold on the back of her hair and stood up as he backed away from her and turned his back to her. He placed his hands on his hips and tilted his head up and it almost seemed as if he were thinking. Suddenly he turned back toward her and made his way back toward her as he continued to speak, only this time his voice was raising with each word.

" ** _That's the thing you need to learn about this agreement that we have so what we're going to do is we are going to stay here in this room however long it takes for you to learn to cooperated!!! Okay? alright!_** "

Dark shouted, clapping his hands together with the last bit and leaning back down in front of her face with a sinister smile plastered clear across his features.

"I want your darkness, [Name]. This compassionate and funny young woman isn't who I seek for my Queen. But, you know what they always say -- _The happiest people are always the saddest._ "

Dark chuckled.

"Tell me, [Name], oh wonderful little [Name], you're one fucked up woman aren't you. You think people are all idiots and that they should just be gotten rid of that they should be killed because lets face it -- humans as sickening and only strive to destroy everything that's around them. Why do you think that is [Name]? Why do we live in a 'Fuck you if it'll allow me to survive' type of world?"

Her breath hitched as her gaze wasn't able to move from his.

"That -- that's not true! We live to survive that's true, but we're not all evil! We're not all monsters like you make us out to b -- _**Auhh!!**_ "

A smack to the face caused her to stop as her head whipped around to the side. She cried out, the pain coming back to her already abused cheek.

" _Shush, shush, shush. I don't want to physically hurt you, [Name]. I'd much rather avoid it if at all possible. That's not who I am I'm more of a -- get into your head type of guy. I like to play with your emotions, not your body."_

He chuckled darkly as he continued to sit there crouching before her, watching as the tears rolled down her hot cheeks.

"But if hands on is what it takes, then I guess that's what I'll have to do in order to get my Queen."

 


	6. In the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has a dark side, even the most seemingly innocent. And of course everyone knows that a King needs a Queen; no matter how Dark that King might be.  
> [Darkiplier x Chubby!Reader x Antisepticeye}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Markimoo's birthday is tomorrow (June 28th 2016) and he'll be 27. So, happy birthday Mark, you're really starting to turn into an old man.  
> On another note thanks for the following: Comments:20 Kudos:60 Bookmarks: 7 Hits:1159  
> It's a nice birthday present for me (June 29th 2016) so thanks guys! Kind of crazy that Mark's and my birthday are only a day apart, but I'll be 23 so I'm not as old as him haha!!

* * *

 

* * *

 

[Name] had no idea how long she'd been held here against her will, but she figured it was a long time. She also didn't know if time passed in this world the same as it did in the real world. What was happening in the real world right now? Were there missing persons reports filled out for her or did Mark know due to Jack being able to slip through into this world sometimes?

A shaking sigh passed through her chapped lips, she hadn't eaten anything in a while. She made a mental note to herself that they were trying to break her. Anti had tried to do so physically and it seemed that Dark was trying to get into her head.

" _I just want to go home. What did I ever do to anyone to deserve what's happening? I mean, sometimes I'd prank Mark or Jack -- sometimes even Ryan and Matt, but it was nothing to the extreme of this happening._ "

Karma was a true and utter bitch if she was being punished for her pranks toward the two men whose Dark-selves she was having to deal with right now. She still didn't understand how or why things had turned out this way, but in all honesty she didn't really care anymore, it was happening and she wasn't able to stop it.

"Are you ready to give in yet, [Name]?"

Dark's voice echoed through the cellar as he had descended down the stairwell and made his way toward her from her right hand side. She gazed over her [e/c] eyes were so puffy and hurt from all the crying she had been doing since she had gotten here. She watched as he made his way closer toward her, his hands resting behind his back as he took slow yet long strides till he was by her side.

She tilted her head up and peered into those red eyes that held dark bags underneath, showing that he didn't get much sleep at all if any.

She attempted to wet her lips or even swallow, but she lacked the saliva to do so. Dark watched her closely as she said nothing and just stared up at him with a blank expression. Leaning down onto one knee, Dark's eyes never left her own as he inched down closer toward her. His hand slipped up back behind her head and gripped her hair roughly while pulling her head back to expose her neck.

She sucked in a breath, the pain that went through the back of her head was forgotten quickly when she felt Dark's lips skimming across her neck. He wasn't kissing her, he was just running his lips over her soft skin -- more or less enjoying the feeling of her -- and running his mouth up to the edge of her ear.

" _I had asked you a question, [Name]. I expect an answer, don't be rude, I won't bite -- unless you ask me to._ "

His deep voice growled as his hot breath fanned over the shell of her ear. She was breathing fast and deep through her nose trying her best to keep from saying something snarky or a remark that would get her hit again. She took a deep breath, feeling her inner self fighting and not wanting to allow her to drop down to a level of submission; but really what choice did she have left?

"I'll never be ready to give up to you. I'll fight till my last breath. You should know that by now."

Her words were heavy, holding the meaning behind them that they both knew what she said; she meant.

She felt Dark release his heavy hold on the back of her head and instead he allowed his fingers to comb through it almost playfully. She listened as he hummed to himself, while his fingers stroked her disgusting and filth covered head.

" _That's not something I like hearing, but you wouldn't be you if you gave up so easily. I knew this was bound to happen. I knew I would have to work to break you. You're not like him -- you're much harder to break but that also means that you've got a deeper, darker, and more **sexier**_ _side than what that idiot had. You're a **baaad girl** deep down inside aren't you?_"

He whispered into her ear, occasionally tugging on her lobe with his teeth as he spoke. She kept her eyes opened as she listened to the sickening man as he spoke to her, but she wasn't as focused on his words as she was with the placement of his hands.

The one hand was still on the back of her head, occasionally going to the back of her neck and his fingers skimmed across ever so slowly over the skin of her neck. But, his other free hand had found itself occupied at the waistband of her boxers. Sometimes they would skim over her large belly and then dip down to the band, and then sometimes he would grace the tips of his fingers over the fabric right over the top of her mound near her clit. Regardless of where his hands were, they both knew what was going on and [Name] was helpless to stop it.

" _You want to know what it would be like to have him let you curl up in his arms. You want to know what it would be like to have him kiss you, touch you in ways like this now. You want to know what it would be like to have him hovering over top you, nothing more but naked skin between the both of you -- "_

" **Stop it** "

She sneered through her gritted teeth, she didn't know how much more she could listen to right now.

" _Stop what, telling you what you've always known to be true, or to stop touching you like -- **this.**_ "

A gasp slipped through her lips as his hand -- without warning -- slipped past her waistband and dived right on into them. His fingers had quickly rammed into her vagina and curled up and down inside her, causing her to squirm as she tried to close her legs, but he prevented her from doing so with his arm.

Her eyes were shut and her face was scrunched up between something painful and yet pleasurable expression. She gasped and her body jolted each time Dark had curled up his fingers quickly and uncurled them before repeating. She tried clenching her walls around his fingers to help tire his fingers faster, but it didn't seem to work it only made it easier for him to hit her G-Spot which was located right up directly where his fingers were attacking her inside.

" _I know what you want [Name] and I'd be more than happy to give it to you."_

He chuckled darkly, feeling her hands wrap around his toned arms as she tried to hang onto her sanity. With her eyes squeezed shut, all she could hear was Mark's voice, but she knew that it wasn't Mark's voice and that was the problem. Mark would never torture her like this he would never play with her emotions like this and he would most certainly never hurt her **_ever_**.

"I just -- I just want to go home!"

His hand that had been inside of her came flying out and smacked her chin in an upward swoop and caused her to hit her head against the brick pillar behind her. She cried out in pain, she had angered him once again and once again she was paying the price for it.

He rose from the ground and scoffed, looking at her tear faced expression as he clicked hit tongue and held out his arms.

"Here I was trying to be nice and play with you for a little, but you've just got to go and ruin just like you ruin everything!"

His arms dropped back down to his sides with a loud 'thump' noise while he shook his head.

"Perhaps some more time spent in the darkness will help you to come around. Once you're finished being a little bitch, I'll gladly come back. See you later, [Name]."

Dark said deeply prior as he walked away from her silent sobbing form. Her hands weaved their way in the back of her hair, holding her throbbing head as she cradled herself back and forth. She didn't know how much more she could take right now. She didn't know for how much longer she could continue being strong.

The hope that she would ever return home dwindled with each passing second that she was locked up here.

She watched in her mind as memories of Mark flashed through her head. His smile, his laugh, his voice, his touch -- she missed her friend so much.

Being here in the dark made her realize just how much she missed him.

Being here in the dark made her realize just how much Darkiplier was right.

_Being here in the dark made her realize just how much she was going **mad**._


	7. Goodbye To Innocence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has a dark side, even the most seemingly innocent. And of course everyone knows that a King needs a Queen; no matter how Dark that King might be.
> 
> [Darkiplier x Chubby!Reader x Antisepticeye]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry I've been away for so long! But I've been busy with my YouTube channel "Video Reactions" we're at 2K subscribers so far so I've been spending a lot of time working with the videos from there! But, here is a long awaited update for you guys and I hope you honestly enjoy!!

* * *

 

* * *

 

 

The darkness was thick and heavy almost making it to where [Name] could no longer breathe. Not that she wanted to at this point anyway, she had enough of everything that had happened during her time at Raspy Hill and she wanted one of two things to finally happen -- _her life end or her go home._

Either one would have been welcoming right now, but she knew that neither one was going to come any time soon. And what was worse, she was starting to let the darkness drive her mad -- just what Dark wanted to happen. Just like with right now, she had been staring at a green faint glowing object that was in the far corner of the room for who knows how long. She had been unable to move from her spot as she was still trapped like a rat chained up to the pillar in the cellar of her newfound home.

But it hadn't really moved all that much, making her wonder what the hell the light even was and where it had suddenly came from?

" ** _Top of the Mornin' to ya._** "

The dark voice crackled beside her ear, causing her eyes to widen as she rolled over from her laid down position on her side to be on her back. The glow in the corner had vanished moments before the voice had sounded above her ear, and when she turned the glow was circling around right above her head along with deep purple eyes looking down at her and a wicked smile.

"Did think you seen the last of Anti did ya?"

This caused her breath to hitch in the back of her throat as the man was more or less pinning her down trapping her with his own body. His knees were spread out to either side of her legs so as to not allow her room to roll if she tried, his hands were planted on the outer side of her arms as well, making sure that she couldn't take a swing at him even if she were to try. His bright green hair hung over his head and fell out of place as he looked down at her, looking over her bruises and marks that littered her face now and smirking to himself.

"Seems like Dark did a number on you. Don't you know by now that you have to play nice with others?"

Anti chuckled deeply, his tongue slipping out from between his parted lips and sliding across her own chapped ones. The metal piercings from his tongue rings felt warm against her cold skin, as did the rest of his tongue, and it was then she realized how freezing it was down here. After all she was in a cellar with no blankets and in merely a T-shirt and some boxers -- that was all.

"You were dead?"

She asked confused, remembering when Foxy's hook smashed right through his face and flung him across the room before she was shoved inside Freddy's mouth. Anti chuckled as he retracted his tongue back and smiled once more.

"You under estimate me. Dark and I go way back, he knows it'll take more than a stupid animatronic to kill me. Besides, we don't die that easily."

She hadn't even noticed it till now, but her chest was in extreme pain from not being able to control her breathing properly. Her breathing was quick, the fear of now knowing that Anti and Dark were unable to be "easily" killed was something that she would have never thought was a possibility. But now with this fact out in the open -- she was terrified more than before and her hopes of escape seemed less and less with each passing day.

"Why is my Darkness so important to you both? Why me?"

"I feel as if we've already had this conversation."

Anti scoffed, obviously not in the mood to explain to her why they were both after her Darkness or "Darkself" so instead he allowed his smirk to grow once again and his hand slid down her stomach filling her with a sickening warmth.

"Let me taste you, same as Dark."

His breath that trailed over the side of her cheek was replaced with his lips as he trailed slow and hot kisses down her face to her collar. She felt like she couldn't breathe, his lips were so warm as they trailed across her frozen skin -- who knows how long she had been locked away down there now?

"Let me taste all of you."

He whispered, his fingernails raking up underneath her shirt and down her stomach leaving the hot and burning marks behind. She gasped loudly as her back arched into his touch -- **_no._**

" _That's right, lemme hear yer screams!"_

He chuckled darkly as he swooped one arm up underneath her back and pushed her up against his open and semi-bare chest. His jacket hung open and his crop-top left nothing to the imagination as she could feel the abs pressing against her pudgy body. She yelped out in a panic when the shirt was ripped up and over her head being tossed somewhere across the floor of the cellar to be forgotten.

Her first instinct was to cover herself, the same of her body type getting to her more than the fact of what he was doing to her, but he wasn't about ready to give her the chance to hide herself away from him.

"You try to cover yourself -- _and I'll rip your fucking arms off your body, understand me?_ "

Her breath hitched, drawing her back into the reality that this thing that was holding her close to him was crazy as shit. Closing her eyes was the only thing that she could do at this point, knowing that it was going to happen no matter what she was going to try to do. He was going to have her one way or another.

After her shirt was removed he placed her bare back flat against the cold floor. Looking down over every curve, every fat roll, every line on her body -- **_he licked his lips._**

Before she even knew what had happened, her boxers were removed and the sound of a zipper was heard. She felt the tears roll from her eyes as her bottom lip quivered, she wouldn't dare open her eyes to look at him now -- how could she?

She tried to allow her mind to drift back to a time of happy thoughts. Sean and his girlfriend, Felix and his, Mark and her, Ryan and Matt -- everyone together having fun just like in the good old days.

A pain shook her body as Anti pushed forward, causing a squeak of pain to slip past her lips. She heard Anti grunt out and mutter something in the same breath he gave his grunt, but she didn't understand what it was he had said.

" ** _Oh damn, yer so fooking good!_** "

Anti cried out with his Irish accent coming out now more than ever as his thrust started picking up speed. His hands had a tight grip on her inner legs holding her up and pushed back slightly so that he could thrust inward as he pleased. The feeling of her bare back scraping against the harsh and jagged floor beneath her made her know that she was going to have marks left telling the story about what happened to her down here.

The feeling of his hard penis being shoved into and being withdrawn from her hurt -- mainly because she wasn't wet and he went straight into her, causing her folds to grant friction -- good for him bad for her. But that quickly changed as her body started to produce the fluids it needed in order for him to move with more ease.

Daring to open her eye she peeked up and caught sight of Anti on his knees, his head lolled back as his back was straight as a board, and his mouth gaped as he continued to fuck her. He was enjoying this much more than she thought he would have to began with -- why would he even want to do something like this to her anyway? How was this suppose to help him get her "Darkself" from her?

She cried out when he switched positions, grabbing her hips and bringing her forward onto his lap as he now sat with his back against the pillar beside them. His arms wrapped up and around her large thighs as he lifted her up without a problem and bucked into her at a whole new angle.

Gasps and noises were heard from her parted lips as she could no longer hold back the sensations that she was being made to feel in the pit of her stomach. Hearing the dark chuckle come from Anti didn't help the shiver that ran through her body as he continued to more or less bounce her on his dick.

" _Lemme hear ye more! I wanna hear the noises that I cause ya! **God damn, yer so fooking sexy!** "_

It felt like her vagina was going to be ripped in half form the force he was using to assault her. She didn't know when or how but for a moment she noticed that her arms had found their way around Anti's neck as she helped to hold herself closer to him as he continued his attack. Her moans and groans grew louder and more frequent with each thrust he gave her -- his own growing as well.

She found her eyes wandering to his own, which were focused on her breasts that were moving with each thrust he gave, a thought crossed her mind as her eyes slipped down to his lips but it left quickly as it came.

Suddenly, his movements stopped and she felt a hot sensation filling her -- _He came inside her._

Her eyes widened as he stopped his movements and allowed her to sit there on him as he managed to catch his breath. She had yet to finish, but it wasn't even as if she had wanted to she was forced into this whole situation after all -- but it was almost a punishment for him to stop and not get her to her end as well.

"You're a much better fuck than what Sean ever thought you'd be."

Anti chuckled, his hand slipping back through her hair and moving if from her face and back behind her head to where he could see her better. His smirk was large and almost victorious like as his glowing purple eyes stared into her own [e/c] ones. She was trying to catch her breath, not use to that much physical actives, but the sound of a door opening didn't help her to calm herself.

" ** _What the fuck do you think you're doing taking a bite out of my cookie?_** "

The dark voice sounded behind her, causing every hair on her body to stand on edge.

* * *

 

 


	8. Turning Us To Work Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has a dark side, even the most seemingly innocent. And of course everyone knows that a King needs a Queen; no matter how Dark that King might be.
> 
> [Darkiplier x Chubby!Reader x Antisepticeye]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh God updates are coming even slower now and I cannot say how sorry I am!! But, I started up a new Markiplier x Reader x Jacksepticeye story for everyone if you wanna go check it out. It's called || We Can Only Save Ourselves || and it's a story not like any other one you've read I can reassure you of that haha! Like always please enjoy!!

* * *

 

 

* * *

 

"I thought my _warning_ was clear enough even for an idiot like you to understand, but I guess I was wrong."

Dark hissed through his teeth as his smoldering red eyes seemed to glow even more with anger. [Name] wanted nothing more than to sink into the background, fearful of Dark's wrath toward Anti right now and perhaps even herself. She said nothing as Anti lowered her from his lap as he stood up and had the nerve to zip up his pants right in front of Dark. The smirk that lingered on Anti's face was cunning and almost telling Dark "Fuck you, I win." from the nonchalant gaze he gave.

"Don't be a sore loser that I got to her first -- and last."

Anti's banter was enough to cause Dark to charge forward and land a bone cracking punch to the side of his face which caused Anti to fly back into the pillar directly behind him and next to [Name]. She cried out, but quickly slapping a hand over her mouth as she wanted to stay out of everything as she tried to shuffle out of the way on the floor.

Anti released a loud laughter as his head dropped back and the blood slipped from his nose.

"Is that all you've got? Surely not!?"

Anti cried out as he rushed forward toward Dark throwing his own punch right into the man's stomach, causing him to topple backwards into the wall behind him. The wall sounded like it cracked from the hit which in turn caused [Name], who was dazed by the fight, to scramble and throw her boxers back on along with her shirt.

She watched as Dark pushed himself off the wall and launched another attack at Anti. The two of them fought one another, going for the throat, throwing punches -- she thought they would kill each other at one point. But, everything suddenly stopped and it was almost as if time stood still. The look that they gave each other it was almost as if they were trying to read one another.

And then they slowly turned to look at her.

The fear and realization washed over her like a title wave and she slowly crawled back into pillar to which she was chained.

"Why are we fighting _over_ her when our goal is a shared one?"

Dark spoke softly, his deep voice sounding just like the demon he was as he walked past Anti and toward her. Anti's wicked smirk rested upon his lips as he crossed his arms over his exposed chest and gave a shrug of his shoulders.

"We both want her Darkness for ourselves -- but we seem to be getting no where working alone and against one another."

Dark continued as he stood before the cowarding [Name], who looked up at his tall figure that loomed over her like Death.

He too allowed his sly smirk to take over his lips as he went down to bended knee and gave her a small caress across her bruised cheek, before giving it a hard smack that rattled her teeth together. The tears came in an instant, she had been so abused both physically and mentally that she almost couldn't take it anymore. She had stopped asking herself as to what she had done to deserve this and had her mind more focused on why they were doing this to her without her giving reason.

" _You're a little fucking slut that's trying to get us to kill one another in hopes that you can just what -- run away? Where would you possibly go that we wouldn't find you?"_

Dark muttered, his hand coming up underneath her chin and holding it tightly between his thumb and forefinger. He could have broken her jaw right now if he wished, just a little more applied pressure and he would have been able to do it no problem -- but the fact was that he didn't.

"You've been a bad girl -- but that's good! That's good because it means that slowly, ever so God damn slowly, but surely -- we are _**breaking you.**_ "

Her breath hitched in the back of her throat. What in the fuck did that mean? She had stayed strong for so damn long, but now Dark was telling her that they were breaking her ever so slowly? Was it true? How could that be true? This had to be another one of his cruel was in order to get her to actually break wasn't it?

"If you don't believe me then ask yourself -- **_Why allow Anti to fuck you so easily?_** "

She felt her heart race with Dark's words.

Her eyes widened and her breath became extremely fast -- _oh no, she was hyperventilating!_

Her chest tightened and it felt hard to breath. She was panicking and both men could easily see that Dark had shown her that he was right. She ended up slapping Dark's hand away as to free her chin, but even that couldn't calm her down. Her chest felt like it had a knot in the middle a tight and stabbing knot that was only increasing in pain with every breath.

"Awe lookie there! The las is finally starting to loose her shit! Hahahaha good job Dark!"

Anti's laughter filled the cellar and her ears causing her to panic more, so much so that she attempted to stand and run away from the both of them -- forgetting all about the shackles attacked to her wrists that when she took a step forward she instantly fell to the ground face first having the floor bust her nose.

The impact caused her nose to bleed and she gave a strained cry of pain as she rolled over onto her side and grabbed her nose fearing that it was broken.

Her vision was fading in and out quickly, the darkness was swarming in around her which told her she was going to pass out any second now thanks to her breathing.

Her eyes wandered toward Dark's face, knowing that it was going to be the last thing that she would see before blacking out to the darkness that was consuming her body.

But what she didn't expect to see was the clear frown that was lined across his lips.

_**Why did he look so displeased?** _


	9. Strange Voices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm extremely sorry for being gone for nearly a year I apologize. But my YouTube channel now has over 11k subscribers and I couldn't be more thankful. Which is one reason why I'm updating this story.

" _You should try to escape you know_."

The voice called out in the back of her mind. It had been there for a while now. It was just a random voice that she could now hear. It started a while back after she had passed out after Dark and Anti's fighting. She hadn't a clue as to what it was until it answered her question. It had informed her that the voice was a part of her "Darkself" the thing that both Dark and Anti had wanted from her was now starting to become real.

" _Then again... even if you do manage to escape either Dark or Anti would just drag you back here._ "

The voice giggled. [Name] covered her ears with her hands and rolled onto her side. She shut her eyes tightly not wanting to listen to this constant talking in her head any longer. It was true that the voice was making her go mad and probably hurrying along the process of making her go insane, but she couldn't help it.

Both physically and mentality abused for God knows how long will make that happen. It'll make you go crazy to the point where she actuality start thinking that she was in the wrong and that maybe if she would have just given them what they wanted in the first place, they wouldn't have hurt her in the way they had done. But there was still somewhere deep down inside of her that was fighting and telling her that it wasn't her fault.

That none of this was her fault.

" _You can only run from this for so long._ "

She knew the voice was right. She knew that because of how long she had been here and with the voice that was slowly making its way into her head that it wouldn't be long now. But how much time did she have left? And what would happen to her once the voice had completely consumed her? Would she die or would she turn into something sick and twisted like Anti and how Jack was sometimes able to pull through into the Darkself that was Anti? She didn't know and at this point she had given up caring. Being beaten and tortured daily, nightly whatever it was you would call it had left her slowly breaking till there was going to be nothing left.

"Can you for once just shut up?"

She asked aloud to the voice that was inside her head. She was tired, cold, hungry, her body ached and she was thrusty. She was still locked up in the cellar from when she first came here. The chains around her wrists had turned them purple and she would occasional bleed if she moved too much. Her throat also held the same purple markings only having them be finger marks instead of chains. Dark and Anti both took turns trying to break her. Anti was more into the sick and twisted sexual matters while Dark went for the extreme mental abuse. It hurt her to know that sometimes Jack would break through and see what was happening to her and how he was so powerless to stop it. But it didn't change the fact that she had given up almost all hopes of ever getting back home to both Mark and Jack.

" _You made me come here. You let me in. Now you're telling me to quiet? It doesn't work that way, honey._ "

The voice growled back, sounding peeved that [Name] would even request something like that of the voice.

" _Besides, with me here you have someone to speak to about all the so called problems that you're having with the boys. Honestly, I don't see how killer sex is a problem? You've been getting off on it in the end._ "

" _ **I didn't want this!**_ "

[Name] screamed as she punched the floor with her fists. Grabbing the sides of her head she pulled her legs up into her chest into a curled position and laid there on the floor trying to think up of anything other than what was happening or had happened.

"Seems like she's finally starting to crack. About fuckin' time!"

That wicked laughter called out from the darkness of the room. [Name] glanced over at the end of the stairs and seen both Anti and Dark standing there holding a small candle which provided little light. Dark looked at her for a moment longer before he walked across the large, damp room and placed the candle down on the table across from where she was chained up. He paused for a moment seemingly lost in thought as he looked at the flame that flickered in the musty darkness.

"I have an idea. It's actually a rather good idea if I do say so myself."

Dark stated as he slowly turned around and watched as Anti walked over toward [Name] and stood against the pillar next to her, crossing his arms over his chest he was looking down at the poor broken soul.

"If you let her come out and play - the voice inside your head - we'll move you to a better room, clothe you, feed you, bathe you, whatever it is you wish to be done."

Dark said as he pulled a stool over and took a seat as he looked down at her as she laid on the ground looking right back up at him. He held no smile, no smirk, nothing. He just looked at her with those glowing red eyes of his and she looked back up at him with her chilling [e/c] ones.

"Or if you decide that's not what you want, we will continue to punish you in the same manner we've been doing."

Dark said with a clap of his hands as he stood up and walked over to her. Kneeling down and balancing on the balls of his feet he leaned out and moved a strand of hair out of the way of her face. He looked at her as he continued to rub her cold cheek with his thumb.

"Even if it's just for a little bit, let her out to play with me. That's all I'm asking."

Her eyes widened, was he actually being sincere with her right now? After all the horrible shit that he had put her through? After all the beatings and mental abuse he had caused to her? After everything he was taking a different approach now?

" _You want out of here don't you? Maybe for once you should listen to him? Let me out, just for a little bit. Come on, what do you have left to lose?_ "

The voice asked. She closed her eyes and took a deep breathe and moaned quietly to herself.

"How - How do I know you're even telling the truth?"

She asked. Dark smirked. Her eyes widened, knowing that he knew that he had finally broken her.

"Trust goes both ways my dear. You trust me, I trust you."

[Name] looked up at Dark. How could she ever trust a monster like him? But, maybe if she did this and he did keep his word about relocating her... she could escape?

"I - I don't know how to let her out. I don't even know how to regain control once she's out. How do I know I'll be back in control once I'm -- "

" _ **Trust me.**_ "

Dark seethed as he grabbed up her chin and pulled her face as close to his to the point where their noises were touching. She looked at him wide-eyed and afraid, it had been a while since she was this close to him and she had forgotten what it was like to have warmth fanning on her face. She closed her eyes and attempted to lower her head, Dark allowing her to do so.

"A-Alright. I-I'll let her out."

Both men smirked, knowing that she was finally broken.


	10. Home

It was dark and she couldn't breathe. She felt as if she was suffocating but she didn't know by what. There was pressure on her chest. [Name] felt the urge to puke, the feeling becoming too heavy to bare. She could have sworn she heard worried voices and people scrambling about. And then her eyes opened and she puked everywhere.

"There we go! She's alive!"

An unknown voice cried out as she was helped over onto her side as she continued to puke everywhere. She was shivering and her body was freezing as she laid there on the patio and coughed up more and more water. Glancing up she noticed that an EMT was holding her as she shook violently from vomiting and the lack of air.

"Can you tell me your name?"

The EMT asked as he grabbed a pin light and shined it in her eye. She continued to cough and more water came from our of her mouth.

" ** _Wh-Where are they!_** "

She cried out, looking around in shock as she only seen some fire department people, police, and more EMTs standing there looking at her.

" **[Name]! [Name], we're right here!** "

Mark yelled out as he rushed up behind the EMT.

_"[Name]! We're back!"_

_Mark had just returned from picking up Jack from the airport and had come home to find the house empty. He had thought it weird that she wasn't there to greet them both when he came back and had luckily  heard Chica barking like crazy outside and went to see what she was barking about._

_"Oh my God! [Name]! No, no, no, no!!"_

_Mark screamed out as he dove into the pool and diving in for her lifeless body. Jack had dropped his bags and ran outside to see Mark pulling [Name] up above the water and trying to get the tarp off her. Watching in horror Jack stood frozen in his spot in the doorway, not knowing what to do as he watched Mark crying as he uncovered [Name]'s face from the tarp and attempted to shake her awake._

_"Call 911! God damn it no! Don't do this! Please, God, please!"_

_Mark screamed as he pulled [Name] out of the pool and keeled beside her, panicking as to how to preform CPR. He had only ever seen it done in the movies, so he attempted his best while Jack called for the ambulance._

[Name] looked over at Mark as she reached up for him. He reached down and grabbed her pulling her close to him. He had been crying she noticed. His eyes were red as was his nose. She knew Jack had more than likely been crying as well, but couldn't see him since Mark had her buried in his chest. An EMT came over and wrapped her up in a blanket to help to keep her body from shutting down from the cold and going into shock.

"I was so afraid. Please, don't ever do that again."

Mark whispered as he rocked back and forth refusing to let her go. Slowly she closed her eyes and sighed realizing that it was all just a nightmare from drowning. That she was alive and well and that she wasn't ever going to have to go through any of that ever again.

"Did you hurt yourself prior to the pool?"

An EMT asked after Mark had finished clinging to [Name] as she sat on the back of the ambulance still wrapped up in a towel.

"No, I don't think so?"

"Are you sure about that? Is there any type of domestic abuse?"

[Name] raised a brow as she sat there being questioned by the EMT. She shook her head slowly with wide eyes wondering why the man would even ask something like that. She was confused now after things had calmed down the police were continuing to question both Mark and Jack and keeping her away from them, not letting her see either of them.

"What are you talking about? They didn't push me into the pool if that's what you're asking. I fell in running back inside with Chica, Mark's dog."

The EMT stopped scribbling things down on his piece of paper and frowned deeply at her. It was then he took his pen and motioned down to her wrists and neck.

"Then how do you explain those?"

[Name] glanced down at her wrists and felt her whole world shift. She sat there frozen as her eyes looked at both her purple and peeled wrists. Her mind was blank as she tired to logically determined how she could have gotten something like those by falling into the pool and not --

"And you've got bruises in the form of hand prints on your neck. Please, Miss. [L/N] if you're being abused or threatened we need you to let us know so that we can help you in your situation -- "

"No, it's nothing I wanna talk about. It's fine, just.... just an accident."

[Name] said in such a monotone voice that the EMT was silent for a moment before he dropped the subject and continued to write down some more information on his paper. After what seemed like an hour more the emergency crew left Mark's home after [Name] had refused to go to the hospital. After everything that had happened, Mark and Jack both helped [Name] back inside and brought her to her bedroom. Jack went to leave, but was stopped by the call of his name.

"Why didn't you both tell me?"

She asked. Mark looked at her confused as he sat down on the edge of the bed with her. He looked confused and worried while Jack refused to turn around to look at her.

"Tell you what?"

Mark asked. [Name] gritted her teeth, a sudden and unknown type of anger seething from her body. She pushed herself up from the bed and the blanket fell from her body to revile the parts of her body that had been hurt as she spun around and looked at both Mark and Jack, who both of them now stared at her wide eyed.

" ** _Why didn't you tell me about your fucked up Darkselves and that they were fucking real! I almost died because of them!_** "

Mark sat there on the bed looking at [Name] with widened eyes and a gaped mouth. He didn't know what to say as he looked at her body that was clearly beaten by someone. She stood there crying as she turned toward Jack.

" ** _You knew what was happening! You knew because you tried to stop it!_** "

She screamed pointing an accusing finger toward Jack. Jack just looked at her wide eyed as his eyes were still puffy and red. He had known what was happening. The whole car ride back to Mark's house he had only hoped that it was his inner mind being fucked up again and what he was seeing wasn't real. There were times when it would happen. His other being would lose control and Jack would slip into him and see what he could see. But had he known that what he was seeing was real -- he would have told Mark about what was happening and they would have gotten back so much sooner.

" ** _You knew!!_** "

Mark jumped up from the bed and looked at Jack. Jack shook his head and threw his hands up in the air.

" ** _I don't know if what I'm seeing is real or not! The fucking bastard is tricky that way! He's fucked up in the head!_** "

Jack screamed back trying his best to defend himself. The look of pure terror was slapped across his face as he looked between the both of them.

" _ **I'll say! He raped me! He raped me because he said you weren't capable of doing it yourself! That it's what you wanted!**_ "

[Name] shouted, walking toward Jack and pushing him against the wall beside the door. He flinched as she pushed him, but he didn't do anything to retaliate, not after hearing from her own mouth what Anti had done to her. She cried and screamed as she stood there in front of him. Covering her face with her hands she dropped to the floor in front of Jack as he kept his eyes locked with Mark. Both men looked at one another before Jack noticed the overwhelming sadness that hit Mark like a truck. Mark fell back onto the bed and whined out 'Oh God, no please, no.' as he placed his head in his hands and started to cry again.

Jack just stood there, allowing his body to slowly slide down the wall until he hit the floor. He placed a hand over his face, feeling his body starting to shake from the anger and pain that he felt. Crying into his own hand, Jack cried out continuously saying how sorry he was to her and that he never meant for any of this to happen. But everyone knew that it was far too late.

What was done was done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter I HOPE you guys enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it! Head on over to my Wattpad account @Artsydoodlebug for even more fanfictions about Mark and Jack and check out my YouTube channel @Video Reactions I hope to see you all there!


End file.
